The Death of Amidala
by Fraya Morningside
Summary: An attempt is made on Padme's life. Assassins switch the real Padme for a clone. What will result? I just revised chapter one and added another. Enjoy and review
1. The Prequel

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (Ep. I, II, III, IV, V, VI…)…  
  
Author's Notes: If you like it please review.  
  
* *  
  
"Anakin let up," a nude Padme pulled back the bed covers, "come on, I really have to go now."  
  
"No, you must not leave me M'lady, you have not satisfied my needs. Come back here," Anakin grabbed the sides of the sheets tangled around her waist and pulled her back towards the center of the bed.  
  
"Oh, really. Let me help," she leaned back to plant a long and sensuous kiss on his full lips. She scraped her nails along his smooth back, stroking the muscles in his arms, and whispered in a sexy voice, "later."  
  
He groaned. She jumped up and ran toward the wash room, halfway Anakin tumbled her from behind, pinching her bottom. She squealed.  
  
"Ow!" in her most dignified tone of voice asked, "What may I ask was that for?" Padme played as she nibbled kisses along his jaw.  
  
"For being my everything," Anakin cuddled the words into her throat, "and I just wanted to delay you because…I get the bathroom first!"  
  
They both made a mad dash…it was a tie.  
  
* *  
  
"Will you stop that already, you look fine," a frustrated Anakin moaned. He walked over to her nightstand grabbing a detailed mirror, studying the craftsmanship. A mermaid swam up one side and a dragon crawled down the other, it suited Padme's personality precisely Anakin thought. He spun it between his fingers to idle away the time, in his head he sang a tune one that he was not even sure of the words. He twirled it one last time and placed back next to the matching brush. Anakin rubbed his fingers along the bristles as he dragged his hand back to his side. Clenching his fist he turned back to his love a perfect smile of content on his face.  
  
"I want everything to be perfect," Padme smiled at her reflection in the mirror, making eye contact with Anakin behind her, "just perfect. I need this to work…and I hope you feel the same. I've been in this room for what seems like forever, I need to leave this place before I tear down the wall coverings."  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes at her attitude. She had been under house arrest for the past few days and with each passing moment he had noticed her confined state getting to her. The Padme that stood before him was a bundle of nerves both tensed and keyed up. Anakin knew that she was more than eager to get out into the real world. He grasped her hand pulling it to him. She willingly went along, resting her head on his lean shoulder. Padme  
  
pushed in closer kissing his tanned neck. Anakin nuzzled his head with hers grinning at their reflection in the armoire mirror.  
  
"Haven't I kept you busy enough Senator? I don't recall you complaining before… And besides you and I both know that whenever we try to do something it never ends up as good as we originally thought it would," Padme sent a blushing glare at Anakin, who couldn't help but smirk. He loved to taunt her every now and then. She would get offended and pinch her face in distaste, he loved it when she was indifferent, and he thought it became her as everything else did. Padme. His Padme. She only shared those special smiles with him. Who would have thought, the stoic Senator to have such a devilish expression stretched across her perfect face?  
  
All innocence Anakin poked, "What?"  
  
"What do you mean---What? What? I have been trying to organize this for a while and I hoped you would give me enough support…and…oh…that's it! You just laugh, I'm leaving. My handmaidens are much better company," Padme turned to leave when Anakin caught her arm.  
  
"Why because they hardly say a word?" Anakin saw the ominous air swell her temper and changed his tactics, "Now, now Senator, temper, temper."  
  
The finger Anakin waved in front of her face as he mock-scolded her was nearly bit off. Padme was both tired and stressed. Another attempt at assassination was made merely days ago and this was the first time all week that her guards were allowing her to leave the premises. Of course even then, Anakin would be by her side, no doubt he would scare everyone with an evil scowl…Oh, well…she had learned a long time ago to take whatever was available. She hadn't slept much, that she supposed was mostly Anakin's fault, not that she minded too overmuch. After everyone went to bed she and Anakin would find time to talk. Just talk. No inquisitions from power hungry political opponents, no devastating issues that needed to be well thought out and given a solid solution…just talking. What was her favorite food? Did she like red or blue better? Who was her idol as a child? Anakin never ran out of questions. He would ask them in such a serious manner---like he was savoring a fine wine, one that was soon to expire into the air. He would stare into her as if he could feel all the fibers of her being, smell the essence of her…it frightened her to acknowledge that perhaps he could.  
  
"Did you not just her the buzzing? Hello, Padme? The buzzing? It's time to go, come on. Let's get this evening over with," Anakin smiled at the dazed Padme, who sat stock-still trying to fasten a latch on her cloak. She was wearing red today. He like her in red, it made her skin look ripe like an exotic fruit…he wanted a bite. Dropping to his haunches he leaned forward and grabbed the hook snapping it into the hole. He straightened the large hood that was spread in disarray around her supple shoulders, enjoying the contact with any part of her. He plopped a kiss on her forehead, and before she could issue any protest, he swooped her into his arms and spun around in a quick circle.  
  
Somberly the young man explained his feelings, "I do not want you to leave the vicinity. Can it not wait one or two more days? I'm rather worried about this whole ordeal. We still haven't deciphered who was behind the attempt on your life. Doesn't it bother you that you are at a high risk of being killed? Do you know what would happen to me if I lost you?" Anakin swept his hand through the air his eyes crackling with tension.  
  
"Annie, you shouldn't open your heart so easily to every problem. If you aren't careful, you won't have anything left," She lifted her hand to stroke his smooth face a reassuring look on her face, " and anyway, the pain you would have from the loss of me would be nothing compared to the anguish I would suffer if I lost you."  
  
Padme frowned after she muttered the last. Her eyes lowered to the ground and the arms encircling Anakins neck fell lax.  
  
"Why so glum M'lady?" Anakin said as he lowered her to the ground. Padme's dress trailed the floor, but she didn't place her feet down, instead she turned her face towards his.  
  
"Why do I act so different now? What have you done to me? Duty…duty has always been so much more to me. I can't remember a time when it hasn't been there. Now that I think about it, perhaps it was duty that kept me going, even when times were bleak. But you showed me I don't need to live by protocol. If I want to shout, or dance, or even read a book; I have the time and right to do so. You make me unafraid. Unafraid to die, to live, because with you I've already experienced it all. I know it sounds, well, childish, but you make me…I live through the glint of passion in your eyes. When I first saw you again, I mean just a couple of months ago, that was the first thing I noticed about you…that is otherwise than your new found height. You have this ambition in your gaze that just brings me into…awe. Sometimes you scare me, really scare me. You don't seem to care about much, that you might do something irrationally…" Padme trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say. She broke out of the circle of his arms and opened the door where a tall Jar Jar stood, his finger nanometers away from the buzzer.  
  
"Meesa glad to seeya! Meesa justa rang da buzzer. You cominn now Annie, okiday?" Jar Jar's eyes flicked between the two oblivious of the words that were still hanging in the air. He had come, prepared to accompany the couple outside. He had taken the time out of his busy schedule with the senate to do this for two old friends. He made anxious motions with his hands, ready to leave.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be right down. Tell Typho that we will only be a moment longer," Anakin stated.  
  
* *  
  
"Do you think it's worth it? I mean would it fit right? It looks like it might be a little tight, what do you think?" Anakin shrugged his shoulders as answer to Padme's questions.  
  
"I don't really want to waste my time and money on an outfit that I'm never going to wear," Padme held the green dress in front of her, an uncertain expression on her face. Before the shop viewing screens she did a slight dance, hips moving shoulders pivoting back and forth, with the clothing draped over her rounded shoulders.  
  
From where he stood behind her, Anakin inhaled deeply, this was the third store and the umpteenth purchase. The vivid green brought to his mind the waving grasses of Naboo, a perfect contrast to her dark complexion. Her honey-toned eyes practically dripped tears of happiness, her long eyelashes the perfect frame for the perfect day. She looked good enough to eat he fancied. A mental image of himself kissing her rosy lips brought color to his cheeks and a tightening in his---  
  
"What are you blushing for? It's not that bad on me is it?" Padme whispered to him from over her shoulder. Her lip was curled and her nose wrinkled, Anakin leaned forward and kissed any doubt from her mind.  
  
"So, you like it? Or me?" Padme giggled, brows raised, "Let me just try it on and you can tell me exactly what you think," Padme ran to the nearest droid employee directing it the row of fitting cubicles that lined the magenta and neon swirled wall. From its oblong middle the droid extended an arm with a key-shaped tip, to unlock a stall. Padme smiled at the droid and waved it off, bouncing into the room.  
  
While she was dressing, Anakin decided to look around. The shop was a bit too colored and bright for his tastes, but the atmosphere was comfortable and welcoming. He leaned against a sales rack, his arms crossed stiffly in front of his chest. Across the room a young mother and her much younger son entered the shop. The boy practically jumped with curiosity and enthusiasm, his alert eyes darting around the clothes, scents, shoes, and druids that made up the store. His mother, hair frazzled and eyes bloodshot, fought to keep her son's hand while simultaneously asking a droid fro something or other. The corners of Anakin's mouth twitched with humor, rising to a complete grin when the boy's gaze locked with his own. Would he ever have a son like this kid? Would Padme make such a stressed mother? Or would she remain as solid as the woman he was now with? Would his son be like this one, bursting with life and joy? Would he be a good father? Anakin raked his trembling hands through his hair, he had never had a father so what kind of father would that make him? On a sigh, he turned away from the boy, hoping to dispel his line of thought.  
  
Padme did that on her own. The screen that to Padme's dressing room scrolled sideways. Padme now stood before him wearing the pale green outfit like a second skin. She leaned forward, bending at the waist, to erase invisible wrinkles. When she stood again Anakin felt this heart plummet somewhere into his stomach. To him she looked radiant no matter what, but in this particular outfit she looked like a flaming green ember, one that Anakin felt intoxicated to stare at. He pulled away from his stance against the wall.  
  
"I've never seen you," Anakin began, his tounge lay in his throat like an iron weight.  
  
"You mean, I hope, seen me wear something this," she played with the fabric of her skirt, "risqué, huh?"  
  
She got the dress. And they both agreed that she would wear it and that it was worth buying.  
  
* *  
  
Downtown Naboo was most definitely crowded. The streets were lined with small vendors looking for a willing customer; the businesses and city lights were blazing with advertisements for this or that. For the most part, the city appeared pretty harmless, but to Anakin everything was a threat. The Gafardak with the umbrella shaped shade mounted onto his head could be hiding a weapon under his flower-patterned shirts. And quite possibly the human girl with the doll in her hand might have some ill will toward Padme. Anything could happen---and that was why Anakin wouldn't let go of her hand. At least that was what he kept chanting to himself. If he really were to admit his true feelings he would have to say her hand was pretty soft.  
  
"Let go already, I'm not going anywhere," Padme jerked her hand a little. She really didn't want to leave him, she just didn't like being under someone else's control. She tugged and when freed danced away in the throng of fellow shoppers around her. Anakin dashed to follow her path, but he couldn't keep up.  
  
* *  
  
From hundreds of stories above where Padme and Anakin walked, a young man lugged a long body bag along the edge of a commercial building. The figure unzipped the bag, pulling out an arm. He readied himself and his baggage for the drop towards the ground, yanking a smoking bomb out of his coat pocket.  
  
* *  
  
A loud thud sounded if front of Padme, a strong hand grasped her throat. Padme twisted her head as far as she could to bring Anakin into vision, the mere sight of him would solve nearly everything she thought. Unfortunately she couldn't find him. And it was getting harder to breath, harder to see. A haze fogged the area around her. Just then it hit her. And it hurt. Vaguely she heard Anakin's shout. But it was too late.  
  
Before she fell unconscious she weakly mouthed, "Anakin," but he didn't hear her, didn't save her in time. 


	2. The Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, although I wouldn't mine too much. But, I do own this "Hide" T-shirt. That would be pronounced "He-day" not "HIDE…" dumbies out there…This chapter is dedicated to The Galactic Goddess ---thanks for your review.  
  
It was agony. The throbbing inside of her skull was truly mind numbing. She couldn't think, couldn't feel anything---yet distantly she heard a voice. A voice gentle in pitch calling in a blurry static of sound, "Pa- me…Pa-me…come back. You can't leave me here, not now. Not after the Jedi and the council, Pa-me." The speaker's words registered, but there meaning past right over her. Jedi? Council? Who was this stranger whispering in her ear? And most importantly, who was Pa-me?  
  
Just as she was about to fade out into the questions floating through her consciousness a soft caress brushed her cheek and roused her to the light. Her eyes felt swollen shut, as if metal had soldered the lids together. Somehow she managed only to confront the cruel onslaught of bright red light. The light burned her sensitive eyes like fire to an open wound. With a wince she shut them again, shadows dancing on the inside of her lids.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you want me to get a medic? Padme? Oh, Padme," the strange man lowered his head to her chest. Even though she couldn't see exactly what he was doing, she could feel the warm tears soak through her clothing onto her skin. Something reminiscent of a moan escaped his throat. He seemed so moved, so sad that for a minute she considered stroking the soft hair that brushed her arm as he cried.  
  
"Oh, I was so scared. You can't die Padme! You can't, don't leave me! You're my angel, my everything…when that, that thing exploded…I killed him for you," the stranger's voice took on a lilt that frightened her. His speech had grown weary yet forced in a twisted sort of way, each word dripped with hatred, "He didn't deserve to live."  
  
She tried to sound out a reply, but her voice was too scratchy. It felt as if she had swallowed a fistful of sand. Resigned to leave him to the talking, she laid back on the pillows and tried to ignore the words.  
  
* *  
  
"So, how is she?" a gruff voice entered the sanitation room.  
  
"I don't know. She hasn't talked yet or anything," Anakin lapsed into silence, "The fear, of losing her, I don't think…I don't think I…"  
  
"Don't bother, I've sensed your relationship, why else do you think I would have allowed you to leave the Order so easily. I am disappointed yet optimistic about your future. But, my old Padawan, negative thoughts won't heal her wounds any faster," Obi-wan chided the sleep deprived, Anakin who sat clutching the bandage hand of Padme.  
  
#Oh, well I updated. You better review anyway…any suggestions?# 


	3. The Amnesia?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, that really rich guy with his own company does. I think his name might be George Lucas, at least that's what the aliens told me…  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry if you don't like my story…I'll work harder. I have a good story you just have to look for it. This chapter is dedicated to all FOUR of you who reviewed, you all rock! More of you need to…::stares and pokes the readers::  
  
Amnesia?  
  
"Padme…Padme…wake up. Please, wake up," a choked calling sounded in her head. She could hardly rest because that silly man was always disturbing her. He fed her meals and cleaned the cuts on her face, but all it seemed to do was annoy her. He seemed guilty, as if her being here was his fault. The only thing she found him at fault for was his constant nagging.  
  
A gentle shaking movement on her arm told her that the strange boy wanted her attention. Out of irritation or perhaps spite, she held her eyes shut as tight as she could, focusing on the backs of her eyelids. She thought of what she was going to do when she finally left this place…  
  
"Padme, come on you have got to wake up," more giggling of her arm, but this time with more force.  
  
Padme just thought harder.  
  
"Padme, please, you have to get up now, the caretaker is here. She needs to clean you up for your health examination later today," it seemed that the boy had a point. She peered up at his towering stature. Behind him the rising sun accented his fairness, but she paid little notice to it.  
  
"The sun, is it daytime?" She was curious to see just how long she had slept.  
  
"Yeah. You have been out for nearly four days. Every time I tried to wake you up you would just roll back over into an even deeper state of sleep," the boy said with a shy smile.  
  
"What exactly happened?"  
  
"We were going shopping in the city, when someone threw a bomb at us. I tried to move you out of the way and I even called out your name, but beyond that I don't remember much…I passed out and the next thing I recall is waking up and seeing you lying in the bed next to mine," his face was red with anger and power as he spoke, the bags indicating a lack stood out in his ruddy face the overall look was that of a feral creature on the prowl. He frightened her.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So! I'm supposed to protect you, even if it means my life. What sort of protector allows their ward to come that close to death? Don't you see? You were almost killed because of my carelessness! I-I'm not a Jedi anymore, but I should have been more focused, more aware of the danger! I'm so sorry- it was entirely fault. I might even understand if you no longer want to talk to me…anymore," the boy faltered, overwhelmed by what she could tell as a dawning sense of hopelessness.  
  
"Okay. Leave. I don't care. Who are you anyway? You're always babbling relentlessly about this or that. I'm sick of listening to your whining 'oh, that was my fault' and 'Padme, Padme'---and who exactly is this Padme anyway?! Is it me? Or some endearment from-from-from…wherever it is you come from! Just leve me alone!" Padme rolled over onto her side, drawing the covers over her head.  
  
Anakin stood stock still in shock. He hadn't expected her to hate him this much. It had been an accident, one he was ashamed of, but forgivable wasn't it? He reenacted the scene over again in his head, his mind wincing about the time he had gone unconscious. He opened his mouth to say something to change her mind, but the words choked in his throat like the sand from his childhood. The emotions Padme's rejection stirred up sank to the bottom of his stomach like a lead weight. In those dark recesses he locked them up, unwilling to let loose his rage on a Padme who had not too long ago suffered a drama.  
  
"I-I-I…," Anakin swallowed around the lump trying to sort the words in his mind with the gibberish on his tongue. He dragged a deep breath before saying, " I –I…uggh! Padme, I'll be back to fix this. Somehow I'll make it up to you, make you love me again! I just need to think," Anakin pivoted on his heel his feelings floating through the air like a foggy mist as he left the medroom.  
  
After shutting the door the bruised girl under the blankets muttered, "There isn't enough time."  
  
* *  
  
Anakin sat in the dark room. The walls were lined with a soft beige, ribbed with a soft fabric that if touched stimulated peace and unity of the mind and body. A gentle tune wafted on the fresh air pouring into the room from the air unit near his feet. Anakin took a deep breath, opening himself to the halcyon of the room. But, for some reason he couldn't concentrate---that was, nothing he thought of made sense. Padme. Padme dead. Padme with a hole hollowed out of her middle a look of intense pain marring her beautiful face both hair and creamy skin stained with a shock of red. And then, then he saw a flash of himself above Padme, weapon in hand. But the images didn't stir any sadness in him. It disturbed the young man that he felt no remorse over what might become of his love. He did love her right? But what did these premonitions mean? 


	4. The Proposition

Disclaimer: Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
I don't own Star Wars  
  
And neither do you!  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to all five of you who reviewed my story last night! I took your advice to mind and changed the summary, but the title will end up being appropriate.  
  
The Proposition  
  
Early the next morning a rapping at the door caught her sleepy mind's attention. She sat upright in her bed, rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes. She hadn't slept much of the night; she was too tense, as if something were about to happen. Another knock, she sighed and called out for the person on the other side of the door to enter. She already knew exactly who it was; no one else ever really came. Ashe blonde hair preceded a beaming face as the young man entered the room. In his hand were a green body suit and a pair of boots, which after walking towards her, he dropped carelessly at her feet.  
  
"Listen. I really don't know what happened. I thought you loved me, I thought I loved you, but after---after all---I'm just not sure this is working. Maybe you were right, maybe it could have destroyed us, maybe it already has---our love I mean," the boy took a deep breath before, "I want-- -I-I…I've never been this inarticulate before," he said with a flashing white smile.  
  
"Could you hurry up please, my food should come soon," she honestly had no clue when her food would arrive as there were no clocks on the walls and the windows were shaded so she couldn't see the suns or moons of…of…wherever she was. She just couldn't talk to him right now. She was tired, tired, that was it. He confused her to near madness. Love? She was supposed to love him? All she ever felt for him was anger or annoyance, but love? She didn't understand. The accident must have rattled her brain a lot if she was supposed to feel any positive feelings toward him. That brought her around to another question, what had she been like before? And, who was he and how did he relate to her past?  
  
"Who am I? Who are you?" all disdain towards him had drained out of her voice as she vocalized her thoughts.  
  
"Padme, Padme Amidala…the Senator of Naboo, the woman I love. And I-I'm Anakin Skywalker, I was a Padawan until I retired from training after I discovered my love for you," Anakin blushed a little.  
  
"And?"  
  
"That brings me to my next point, I want you to leave here with me. The doctors said you are well enough to travel and I thought we might go somewhere safe where I can explain everything," Anakin backed against the wall looking out the window. His profile was serene, but she detected a tense feeling in his jaw.  
  
"And where would that be? At your house I suppose…or perhaps---"  
  
"No. I don't have a home, or a house. I was thinking we could stay at my broth---at the Lars' home on Tantooine. You and I went there once, not too long ago. You would be safe; I'd make sure of it. And you might like the comfort of the little hovel," Anakin stretched out his arms to show the honesty of his offer, "I don't expect you to say yes right away, but last night I thought this might be best for the both of us. I brought you this suit to where when we leave, if you want we can go back to your room and pick up the rest of your clothes."  
  
"Tantooine?" Padme picked up the outfit and stroked the fabric with gentle fingers all the while digesting all of the new information thrown her way. Padme debated whether the knowledge of her past was worth boarding with this young Jedi reject.  
  
It was. 


	5. The Journey

Disclaimer: Bloody Hell! I don't own Star Wars!  
  
Author's Notes: This story really is a romance; you just have to find it.  
  
The Journey  
  
In an airfield just miles outside of Mos Eisley a ship sank to the blazing sand. Behind it the setting suns winked out as if to warn that another scorching day lay ahead. The people of the area were trudging home after hours of labor to homes that were equally dismal. Animals and druids buzzed along behind there owners eager for a nights rest from the constant hustle and bustle of the long summer days. This season was the worst on Tantooine. The suns' heat brought death and drought until the cooler temperatures of autumn set in months later. If Anakin could have he would have brought Padme here then instead of now. She was so fragile and gentle he thought as he looked over towards where she sat in front of the control panel, a grimace marring her features. Maybe not too gentle he thought.  
  
"Is this horrid place it?" Padme sneered as she gazed out over the endless expanse of sand. Seeing nothing attractive she rose to her feet in disgust and stormed out of the cabin toward the back of the ship.  
  
Anakin pulled the gears and set the airship into park. Unlocking the hatch he prepared to leave calling out on a teasing note of false respect, "Padme, we are here M'lady."  
  
She stumbled a little as she appeared in front of him, the propulsion of stopping rocking the ship. In anger and perhaps embarrassment she jerked her luggage out of the overhead compartments and made ready to depart from the craft. Anakin grabbed one from her hands but she shrieked an pulled back.  
  
"I can handle it! Let go you lummox!" the next moment Padme climbed the ladder, disappearing from Anakin's vision. Anakin rolled his eyes and followed her.  
  
* *  
  
"Hello, we meet again so soon. You have grown more beautiful I see," Owen Lars put his hand forth ever welcoming and polite.  
  
Padme grasped his hand but did not return the kind gesture with the same enthusiasm as the young man.  
  
"Don't worry about her she's been a little uncoordinated ever since after we exited hyperspace. She not acting like herself," Anakin smiled and grasped Owen's hand, "Thank you so very much for letting us hide out here. I know that we don't know each other all that well, but we could change that."  
  
"Of course. But, why did you choose here to stay? Why hide? Did something happen that I should know about, does this have something to do with the scratches on her face?" Owen questioned honest curiosity masked his expression. Anakin recognized that curiosity from Padme earlier. Turning to face both of them he said, "All problems will be sorted out in time, I feel it."  
  
* *  
  
Padme rattled her chains. The bruises that stained her wrists a rainbow of black and blue stung like a burning laser beam.  
  
"Ani. Ani…An---" Padme called out in a weak voice that rapidly lost volume.  
  
"Shut up in there or I'll kill you! No food tonight stupid wench!" her guard smacked the door to her cell with his large weapon, chuckling when her heard her move nervously across the stone floor.  
  
Padme moaned and dropped her head to her chest too tired to put up any resistance. She hadn't eaten in days and the wounds on her face and chest from the explosion had never healed. In fact the cuts were now infected and oozing because of the unclean and foul conditions of her prison.  
  
"I thought that I told you to shut the blazes up!" the voice sounded through the metal bars again. A nasty face poked through an opening door. The guard stomped forcefully toward where Padme sat in the corner of the room. Sinking to his haunches he leaned forward lifting her face up even with his. The stink of his breath brought Padme further awake from her painful delirium and she moaned again as the smell clogged her nose.  
  
"I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson it seems, you think that you are better than everyone?" the guard pulled out a long stick.  
  
He removed the tip of it to reveal a pointed needle, "This ought to teach you," and stuck it under her skin, ejecting a toxin into her bloodstream.  
  
Padme's eyes rolled back in her head as the liquid sank into her. She hazily remembered hearing the guard call this Dazoine. Dazoine he said was a drug that when released slowly and over a period of time would change a person into a Grascarina, a horrible creature known to eat human flesh.  
  
In fear and pain Padme mentally turned away from the images in her head toward the one that promised comfort.  
  
Anakin. 


	6. The Chore

"I am not touching that filthy thing. It is covered in blood and his stinks like, I can't even describe it, it stinks so badly," Padme diverted her face from her task, rubbing her nose against her sleeve. Before her on the preparation table was a dead animal. A really dead and foul animal. Not long ago, Anakin had directed her into the room to prepare dinner, he said it would be an easy enough job for her to handle. He explained that he realized that she wasn't used to domestic work, that this job would be okay.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Padme scowled, poking the carcass with the end of her serving knife. Jabbing holes along its fleshy exterior, Padme pondered how to abort this, this, this 'cleaning' and still manage to have food on the table for supper. Just then, a lithe blond entered the kitchen unit. Her hair was wound tightly on her head, an even tighter smile smeared across her face in a look that made Padme even more upset. She decided to ignore the twit she had met earlier today. Anakin had called her Berut or Beroo or Beru or some other silly name. And the name fit the girl, Padme decided.  
  
"I was just stopping by to wash my hands, I won't take long. I know that you probably don't want me crowding your space so I'll hurry up," the girl nervously dried her hands on a towel hanging to the right of where Padme stood.  
  
"You don't bother me that much. I'm not one for crowding I guess you could say. You can wash your hands a million times for all that I care, if you would help me with cooking dinner," Padme lowered the knife to her hips, her body poised in a position that sang of attitude.  
  
"I suppose that I could…its just that Owen asked me to clean out your new living area…and what with father so ill and the harvest so poor…" Beru hesitated before answering, the shy girl focused on choosing the right decision, " I could help you a little, here give me the knife."  
  
Beru grabbed the knife from Padme's fingers and proceeded to gut a strip it. She wound it with rope coated with herbs and spices grown on the farm. Beru flopped the meat on a rack in the circular stove and little a fire underneath. The red meat began to brown almost immediately and a sweet aroma filled the kitchen. With a satisfied sigh Beru stepped back from her work to see Padme asleep leaned against the wall her head bowed. Beru gave a shrug and left the room eager to get outside to help.  
  
* *  
  
"Wow Padme, this is truly delicious. I haven't had food prepared this way since, well since my mother cooked for me," Anakin gave a bitter smile at the last, but his approval with the meal was obvious.  
  
"I know. I worked really hard. I can't believe how laborious it is to slave away like that. I hardly had any time to rest," Padme said all of this with her eyes glued to her plate and a mouthful of rations in her mouth.  
  
"I thought it was pretty well prepared myself," Owen smiled towards his girlfriend who sat across the table, "and here I was thinking that Beru was the best cook around! You might out do her soon. I would never have imagined it, what with your background. I mean you being so talented at cooking."  
  
Beru sat at the end of the table, closest to Cleigg Lars. She resigned correcting Padme or the others for their error in placing their praises. She decided there were more important things to worry about other than basking in admiration. Padme probably wasn't used to the work around the farm, and a little encouragement might do her some good. Especially with all of the horrible things that had happened to her. And besides, Padme had stayed in the kitchen cubicle all day even if it was not all spent cooking.  
  
Padme laughed to herself at her good luck. She had not had to touch that dead meat, but there was still food on the table. Beru's help had been excellent. She had done little other work besides grinding and peeling the vegetables that accompanied the meal. And yet she still was commended for a job well done. This place would be easy. 


End file.
